


My Best Idea Yet

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How They Met, Love, Romance, Sex, how Adrien came to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: When Gabriel Agreste walks into his design course and sees a beautiful woman... he knows his life will change forever at the mere sight of her.





	My Best Idea Yet

**Author's Note:**

> **This story was requested months ago by my friend, Ela. I finally got around to it. Life's been busy, lately. haha I hope you enjoy it. Writing this was fun and made me feel bad for Gabriel, which is hard to do. haha.**

Gabriel Agreste walked through his college campus, holding fashion magazines in his arms. He was late to his design course, which wasn’t that unusual for him. He seemed to always be late because he didn’t sleep much. Gabriel always had too many ideas floating in his head and it kept him up most nights. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses as he walked faster towards the building that housed his class.

He flung the door open to see a woman standing in front of the class that he had never seen before. She had blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes that reflected gold when the light hit them. Her body was slender yet she had the figure of a goddess. And the way the sun lit her olive skin took his breath away. His mouth ran dry as he took her in. He had never seen such a beautiful woman.

Her white sun hat sat off kilter on her head and her matching white dress hugged her body and flowed out at the bottom in a mermaid style around her knees. She was gorgeous and her style was impeccable. His heart burst in his chest as she peered over at him because he had dropped his books, causing a loud thump to echo within the room.

“I- I’m so sorry. Pardon my intrusion. I- I’ll just go find my- my set- I mean my seat.” He blushed and scrambled to pick up his magazines.

She walked over and crouched down in her black heels to help him. “It’s okay. My name’s Emilie and yours?” Her smile was kind as she held out her hand.

He peered up at her with his blonde hair in his eyes and his glasses off kilter. “Gabe- Gabriel. Agreste. I mean- I’m Gabriel Agreste.”

She giggled as he awkwardly shook her hand with his. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Gabe- Gabriel.”

“You can call me Gabe.” Gabriel smiled up at her with flushed cheeks.

“Now, I think you should sit because we’re causing a scene and I’m supposed to be your drawing model for today.” Emilie whispered with a wink and he stood up straight.

“Of course.” Gabriel cleared his throat and walked to his seat.

“Now, today Emilie will be our lovely model. She is best known for her runway work and her films.” His instructor droned on and he opened his sketchbook.

Emilie posed in different ways and even changed outfits to help them visualize different dress cuts and bottoms. Gabriel could have sworn that she kept peering over at him, but he thought better of it.

“And that concludes our class for today.” The instructor droned on and as Gabriel was packing up his notebook, Emilie walked up to him.

She stuck a pink sticky note on his magazines and walked away. Gabriel sat up straight from putting items into his bag to read it. He looked up to see her walking out of the classroom.

**Emilie’s Phone Number**

 

**06 59 89 24 54**

 

He shook his head and pocketed the note; before, he left the classroom and headed to his next class. Gabriel spent his whole day thinking about Emilie.

The mere thought of her drove him to the brink of insanity. He wanted to be near her, to love her, to show her what he was capable of. He wanted to get to know her, to talk to her, to know her. Gabriel sat at his desk in his apartment and looked over the sticky note. He ran his thumb along it and questioned whether he wanted to text her or not. Gabriel cleared his throat and set the note down, slamming his elbows onto the desk and tugging on the front of his hair.

“Just text her, Agreste. What are you doing? What are you afraid of?” He hit his palms on the top of his desk and added her number to his phone with determination. He began to type out a text to her.

 **Bonsoir. It’s Gabe. Would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow at** **_Le Adrien_ ** **cafe right down from the school?**

 

Gabriel set his phone down and grabbed a pencil to begin a design concept for an outfit that he could see her modeling. He sighed and his heart raced as he waited for her to respond.

His phone beeped and he lost control of his pencil as it tumbled out of his hand and he juggled it back and forth between the two. “Get a hold of yourself, Gabriel.” He chastised himself and cleared his throat as he picked his phone up.

 

**Sounds amazing, Gabe. I look forward to seeing you again. Maybe we can even get to know each other a bit. :)**

 

His heart raced and a smile came to his lips as he spun in his chair and swooned. She had agreed to meet with him. WITH HIM! He went to bed early that night to make the day go by faster.

 

000

 

Emilie stood outside of _Le Adrien_ in a pair of white slacks and a pastel blue flowy blouse. She wore black heels and held a black purse. She looked around as she searched for Gabriel. Her heart thumped against her chest and she worried her bottom lip. She had never been so nervous to meet a man and within her line of work, she met many of them.

Gabriel walked up with a single white rose and greeted her with a kiss on each cheek. “Hello. Thank you for meeting with me.” Gabriel smiled at her and she giggled.

“You’re so proper. Relax a bit.” Emilie took the rose and brought it to her nose as she wrapped her arm around his.

Gabriel looked down at their tangled arms with blushing cheeks and parted lips.

She gestured to the sign above the cafe. “I always loved the name Adrien. It’s so pretty and cute. One day… I would love a son named Adrien.” She peered up at him and got lost in his steel grey eyes. “Don’t you just love the name?”

Her smiled captivated him and he found himself nodding in agreeance without a fight. “Yes, it is. I mean I love the name.”

Emilie giggled at him with her hand over her mouth. “Would you like to go inside?”

“Of course.” Gabriel shook it off and walked into the cafe with her.

They followed someone to a table, on the terrace, and he pulled the chair out for her.

“Merci.” Emilie smiled up at him as she sat down and watched him walk around to his own chair.

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel smiled from across the table as they were served wine.

“So, what does _the_ Gabriel Agreste want to do with his life?” Emilie picked up her glass of wine and sat back in her chair with a warm smile.

Gabriel was taken aback by her forward question. “Um… I- I want to design clothes that incorporate modern abstract art that you can wear.”

“Interesting. So, you love art then? Who’s your favorite artist?” Emilie took a sip from her glass.

“Gustav Klimt. The painter of, _The Kiss._ He’s a big inspiration of mine. I mean the emotion and the timelessness of that piece.” Gabriel got lost in it. “It makes me wonder what went through his mind as he was painting that.”

Emilie smiled as he spoke of an art piece like it breathed life and walked among them. “You really do love art.”

“I do. I eat, breathe, and dream of art. Designs, really. I love designing clothing.” Gabriel sighed and took a sip of his wine. “Sometimes, it keeps me up at night.”

“That’s why you were late the other day?” Emilie raised an eyebrow and challenged him. His lips parted and cheeks flushed, causing her to giggle at him. “You’re cute when you get embarrassed.”

Gabriel chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, who’s your favorite artist?”

“Hmm… I love Gustav Klimt too, but Monet is always beautiful to me.” Emilie smiled as their food was set in front of them. “I always wanted to design my own clothing, but sometimes... I think I’d rather just model in it. I love to see how designers tick. How they come up with their art pieces. Fashion is like walking artwork that can enhance the body. It can make any person look artistically pleasing to the eye, and yet, it can ruin them too. It takes precision and a good eye to figure out what flatters a body type. I admire their work.”

Gabriel got lost in her words and he had never felt so in love with someone before. She was perfect and he suddenly didn’t feel like he was good enough for her. She was the sun. Unreachable, yet tangible.

“Can- Can I show you some of my designs?” Gabriel waved his hands in front of his face. “I mean, that is… if you’d like to see them. I don’t want to force you to do something that you don’t want to do.”

“Gabriel?” Emilie smiled over her plate.

“Yes, Emilie?” Gabriel peered at her with a worried expression.

“I would love to see your designs.” Emilie brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and giggled. “I’m curious as to what you bring to the table.”

“I hope to bring a lot of new concepts to the fashion world.” Gabriel chuckled and took a bite of his food.

“Well, if you work hard enough… I’m sure that you’ll make it.” Emilie went back to eating her food.

They finished dinner and Gabriel held his hand out to her. She smiled up at him and took it. He lead her out of the cafe and out onto the street. “How would you like to stroll through the park?” Gabriel smiled at her and wrapped her arm around his.

“Don’t you have a drawing to get to?” Emilie raised an eyebrow.

“It can wait. It’s not going anywhere.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and she laughed.

“Stubborn man.” Emilie poked him on the nose and ran off from him.

Gabriel laughed and chased after her. She ran through the field of topiaries and he followed her. He’d follow her to the end of the world, if he could.

She suddenly jumped out from behind one of topiaries and he leaped back in surprise, falling to the ground with her on top of him. She laughed until her stomach hurt and her body shook as she calmed down. Gabriel got lost in her emerald eyes and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Her lips parted as she peered into his eyes. “I-” Emilie lost her words as he searched from her eyes to her lips.

He barely knew this woman, but he already knew that she was very important. He knew that she was someone that he couldn’t see his life without.

Gabriel shook off his emotions and helped her off of him. “Are you okay?” He became concerned and held his hand out to her.

She bit her tongue with a dangerous expression and grabbed his hand, only to yank him back down on top of her. He caught his weight with his palms and she gripped his white button down. She lightly giggled and pulled him closer to capture his lips with her own.

He made a surprised sound as he kept his weight off of her. He parted his lips and she dipped her tongue between them, causing him to relax against her body. Gabriel slid his hands up into her hair as she did the same to his. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer.  

Gabriel broke the kiss and pulled away from her, licking his lips. “We should go- um- I mean- people could see us.” He cleared his throat and felt her release him from her legs.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Emilie blushed as she stood up.

Gabriel grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He slid his hand along her jawline with a warm smile. “Don’t apologize. Believe me. I wanted that just as much as you did, love.”

“Love?” Emilie felt her knees go weak and Gabriel caught her with a chuckle.

“Would you prefer if I didn’t call you that?” Gabriel wanted to make sure that it was okay to call her that. After all, he barely knew her.

“No, no. I love it.” Emilie blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear again. “Seriously, Gabe. I’ve never fallen this fast.”

“Fallen?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the word.

Emilie nodded and bit her bottom lip. “I think- I think I’m falling for you.”

Gabriel’s heart exploded in his chest as he heard her words. “But you barely know me.”

“Favorite color?” Emilie rapid fired a question at him.

“Red.” Gabriel answered with ease. “You?”

“Purple.” Emilie smiled at him. “Favorite food?”

“Anything sweet.” Gabriel leaned in closer to her. “You?”

She got lost in his eyes again as she answered him. “Same… I like to bake sometimes.” Her lips parted as her words faded.

“Mm. I’d love to try your baking, sometime.” Gabriel slipped his fingers into her hair and captured her lips again.

She sighed and leaned into him and he held her. “Can I see your drawings tonight?” She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

“You- you want to come to my place to see them?” Gabriel was surprised by her request.

“I’d love to, if you’d have me.” Emilie jumped as she realized what she had said could have been seen as another thing. She flung her hands up. “Just to see the drawings. Not- not you know…” She nervously laughed and Gabriel burst out laughing.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Gabriel took her hand and lead her towards his apartment.

 

000

  


He walked up the stairs and unlocked his home for her. His heart raced as he was worried about what she would think about his place. Would she find it boring or not up to a fashion designer’s standards. He became worried about whether it was good enough for her or not and he no longer was sure if he wanted her to step inside.

Emilie put her hand on his shoulder. “I don’t care what it looks like. All creative spaces are different. Not everyone has a artistically pleasing place to work and not everyone has everything in their perfect places. Creativity is sloppy and messy, but beautiful things come out of that chaos.”

Gabriel peered over at her with his key in the door as his lips parted from her words. She was amazing and for a moment she was absolutely radiant.

He opened his apartment and held the door open for her. She peered around at all of the beat up old furniture. How everything didn’t match and was worn down.

“I- uh- don’t have much money. So, I kind of moved here with furniture that I got as hand me downs.” Gabriel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s okay. Everyone has to start somewhere.” Emilie smiled and walked along his black entertainment center. She looked over his fashion books and photographs of family. “Do you still see your family?”

“On rare occasions. Most of them live in America. I don’t see them often. I moved out here to pursue fashion. They visit sometimes.” Gabriel shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. “Would you like something to drink?”

“That must be hard. To only see your family on rare occasions?” Emilie became sad as she picked up a photo of him with his parents and siblings.

“It is what it is. Small price to pay for making my dream happen.” Gabriel shrugged as he walked into his kitchen to grab water for them.

“Seems like a big sacrifice though. Not some small price to pay.” Emilie set the picture back down and walked into the kitchen. She took in his double oven and massive counter space. “Wow… do you bake?”

“No, I don’t even cook.” Gabriel awkwardly laughed as he opened his freezer to show off his abundance of frozen meals. He then opened his fridge to show her that all he had was simple ingredients for fast meals. “I’m not the best at cooking or baking.”

“Well, how about one night I come over and make you dinner and bake you something?” Emilie sat at his island and rested her chin on her hands.

“You really don’t have to. I don’t want to burden you like that.” Gabriel chuckled and set a water down in front of her.

“No, no. I insist. You look like you haven’t had a home cooked meal in years and I’d be happy to do that for you. We can even go shopping for ingredients together.” Emilie smiled and watched him blush.

“O- ok. That sounds lovely. Thank you.” Gabriel smiled and cracked open his water to take a sip of it.

She slammed her palms down on the island top. “Then it’s settled. I’ll come over and we can go shopping and then cook and bake together…. My treat.” She smiled with her eyes closed and giggled.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Gabriel leaned on the island across from her.

“I really don’t.” Emilie winked at him and he chuckled.

“So, my design book is in the other room. I’ll go get it for you.” Gabriel set his water down and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Emilie peered around her at all of his things. He didn’t have much and the items he did have were easily replaceable. She sighed and felt bad for him. _How did he survive in Paris with so little? It must be hard for him._

Gabriel walked back in with a sketchbook in his hands and set it down beside her. “Here it is. Don’t laugh.” He took his water back up and watched her pull it in front of herself.

She slowly opened the cover to see an image of a beautiful gown that was modern with geometric details. She kept flipping through each page as her eyes widened with interest. “These are all beautiful and fantastic. The way you place the shapes… the movement you create… it’s appealing to the eyes. I’ve never seen anything like it.” She peered up at him with parted lips. “You have to meet with my friend, Audrey. She’d love it and she’s one of the-”

“Biggest fashion names in the world, right now. Audrey Bourgeois. She’s married to Andre Bourgeois.” Gabriel finished her sentence and she blushed.

“Exactly. She’s a great friend and I’m sure she’d be able to help you out.” Emilie smiled as she closed his sketchbook.

“I wouldn’t oppose to meeting with her.” Gabriel felt himself become excited as he realized he might just make it in Paris.  

 

000

 

Gabriel nervously sat at a table within a cafe with his sketchbook in his hands. He gripped it, causing his knuckles to turn white.

He sat up straight as he heard the door open and Emilie’s voice. “His fashion designs are new and amazing. You’ll love them!” The proud sound within her voice caught his attention and made his heart melt. “He’s amazing.”

“Sure that isn’t your heart talking, Em?” Audrey laughed as she followed her through the cafe.

“Maybe, but you have to see them. They’re absolutely breathtaking. I would love to model them for him one day.” Emilie’s cheeks flushed and Audrey placed her arm around her friend.

“If you say he’s amazing… I believe you.” Audrey smiled and followed her to the table.

“Gabriel Agreste? This is Audrey Bourgeois. My, gorgeous, long time friend.” Emilie smiled and bit her bottom lip as she took in his crooked glasses that were falling down his nose.

“Oh… stop… Em.” Audrey batted her hand at her friend with a blushing smile, causing Emilie to giggle at her.

“Well, it’s true…” Emilie rolled her eyes at her.  

Gabriel straightened up and put on a smile. He stood up as Audrey held out her hand. He took her hand, bowed, and kissed her hand. “Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to look over my designs. It’s a real honor.”

“Such a gentleman.” Audrey leaned over to whisper into Emilie’s ear, causing the other woman to giggle.

“I told you.” Emilie smiled as she calmed down. “He’s _perfect_.”

“To each their own.” Audrey shrugged as Gabriel pulled two chairs out for them.

“Care to sit and join me?” Gabriel nervously smiled and both women sat down. He pushed them in and sat back down across from them. “These are just concepts that I’ve come up with over the years. Tell me what you think.” His heart raced as he became excited and Emilie brushed the toe of her red heel against his calf, causing him to flinch slightly.

Audrey slid the sketchbook towards herself and opened it. Her heart fluttered as she took in his ideas and concepts. “Wow.” Audrey’s eyes grew wider with each turn of a page. “These are absolutely exquisite and new. You were right, Emilie. Absolutely stunning.” She leaned over to Emilie and bumped her shoulder. “And I don’t mean just his drawings.” She spoke through tight lips and Emilie gasped in shock.

“Audrey!” Emilie giggled and covered her face in embarrassment.

“What, I’m saying you should lock that in before someone else does.” Audrey laughed and Emilie blushed harder, peering up at Gabriel through her hair.

“I just might.” Emilie watched him raise an eyebrow at her.

“Well, I would love to take on these designs and have them made. I would also love to promote you at the next fashion show I attend. Let’s make it happen. I want to make you the next break out fashion designer. I think you have something.” Audrey shut his sketchbook and passed it back to him. “I have a meeting to get to, so I’ll leave you two alone. Thank you and I’ll be in touch. Emilie gave me your number.” Audrey winked at her friend and touched her shoulder. They kissed each other’s cheeks before she left them alone.

“That was amazing! Thank you!” Gabriel finally let go and showed his excitement.

Emilie giggled as a cup of coffee was placed in front of her. “You deserve it. I want to wear your designs, Gabriel. I-”

“Emilie?” Gabriel looked into her eyes and took her hands from across the table. “I owe you so much. More than I am able to give you, but…” He peered down at their hands and back up to her emerald eyes that sparked from the incandescent lights of the cafe. “Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I know we don’t know each other well, but I- I just don’t want to lose my chance.”

“YES!” Emilie burst out a little too loud and covered her mouth as embarrassment colored her face. “I mean, yes.” She cleared her throat and gently giggled.

“Okay.” Gabriel smiled and leaned across the table to capture her lips with his own. “Then it’s settled.”

Emilie laughed and bit her bottom lip. “So, it is. Big fashion designer.” She poked him on the nose and he chuckled.

 

000

 

Emilie walked around the market with Gabriel. She wore jeans, a blue scarf, and a white sweater with a pair of brown knee high boots. “We need this and this…” She began to throw vegetables and herbs into the bag.

“What are we making?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her.

“Something warm, of course. I wanted to make a stew.” Emilie found fresh chuck roast and her eyes lit up as she asked for some. “Perfect.” She put it into the bag along with the other ingredients. “Now, I need flour and eggs and other things for dessert. OOOO… and strawberries! I _love_ strawberries! Don’t you?” She twirled to face him as she walked backwards.  

Gabriel chuckled and followed her around as she gathered everything.

Emilie called a cab and they took it back to his apartment. Gabriel opened his door and she followed him inside. She set the bag of groceries on his island and began to unpack them.

“Can you start by washing the vegetables for me, please?” Emilie smiled warmly at him as she looked around his kitchen for pans.

“Of course.” Gabriel grabbed the vegetables and placed them into a colander to rinse them off easier.

He heard her wrestling with pans and heard his stove turn on. “Have you ever used this?” Emilie talked as she moved around his kitchen.

He watched her remove her scarf and drape it over a chair. She then rolled her sleeves up her arms. “No, I really haven’t.” Gabriel chuckled and set the vegetables back onto the island.

Emilie smiled and set out a cutting board, peeler, and a knife for him. “Can you peel the carrots and chop them into medallions?”  

“I can try.” Gabriel awkwardly smiled and picked up the peeler to begin peeling them.

Emilie watched him from the corner of her eye as she put oil into a pan. She saw him struggle and moved over to stand behind him. She ran her hands down his forearms and held his hands. “Like this.” She made his hands peel in one fluid motion and he continued to peel it when she walked away.

“Merci.” Gabriel blushed as he continued to peel a few of them.

He picked up the knife and began to try to figure out how to cut it in the way that she had explained.

Emilie smirked and stepped up behind him again. “Curl your fingers like this.” She took his hand and made his fingers curl slightly under. “Then hold the knife like this.” She helped him and then made his hand cut thin round pieces off of the carrot.

She took her hands away and he kept up with what she had showed him. “Perfect.”

Gabriel continued to cut the carrots and the rest of the vegetables as she browned the meat.

It didn’t take long for them to make dinner and enjoy it.

Emilie took out the ingredients to make dessert and as they mixed them together, Gabriel stole some of the batter. She gasped and knocked his hand with her spoon. “I saw that!” She scolded him and he leaned over at her and brushed his lips on her cheek, leaving chocolate on her. She giggled and pushed him away as she screamed in delight. “You’re so bad!”

“But you like me anyway.” Gabriel chuckled and ran his fingertip along the chocolate, putting it between his lips.

“You’re right. I love you anyway. Even if you’re a big dork.” Emilie giggled and didn’t notice what she had said until she saw his reaction.

“I love you too, Em.” Gabriel blushed and leaned into her, capturing her parted lips in a kiss.

Her heart fluttered as she dropped the spoon on the tile. He tangled his fingers into her hair and scooped her up into his arms.

“What about dessert?” Emilie gasped against his eager lips.

“It can wait. I want something else right now.” Gabriel breathed hard as he captured her lips again and carried her to his bedroom.

Emilie softly mewled as he laid her down on his grey comforter. She peered up at him as he crawled on the bed and raised his shirt over his head. Her breath caught in her chest as she saw how well built he was.

“Oh my god…” Emilie brought her hand to her mouth as she took in his abs and muscular pecs. Her eyes fell to the deep V at his hips and she found herself wanting to see what was below that.

Gabriel chuckled and crawled up her body with a warm smile. He kissed her cheek and down to her neck, where he sucked and nibbled on it. “You’re so beautiful.”

Emilie softly moaned and rolled her hips against his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Gabriel groaned as his heart sped up and he quickly pushed her sweater up and over her head. She helped him undo her boots and jeans. Emilie struggled with his jeans and he helped her, kicking them to the floor. She sat up on her knees and touched his cheeks, peering into his grey eyes with loving ones. “I love you, Gabe. More than I thought my heart was capable of.” Emilie touched the hair as the nape of his neck with flushed cheeks and Gabriel got lost in her eyes.

“I love you too, love. More than I thought I could either.” Gabriel kissed her and they fell back onto the bed. He ran his tongue along hers and slowly slid his hand up her leg, pushing it up.

Emilie kept her eyes on his as she watched him through her long lashes. Her breasts rose and fell as he lined himself up with her opening. He slowly entered her with short thrusts and she arched her back in a soft moan, her head back and eyes closed.

“You’re a goddess.” Gabriel kissed along her throat as he sank into her warmth. “Far more beautiful than any art piece known to man.”

Emilie gasped and softly mewled as she tilted her head to peer into his eyes and they caught fire. She got lost in him as he sped up his thrusts and pulled him down to kiss her.

She clutched at his arms as she felt herself get close. Her thighs trembled and her breathing quickened. Gabriel moaned and pumped harder within her. Emilie let go and pressed her lips to his shoulder as she came.

Gabriel wasn’t long behind her as her walls clenched around him with each spasm. He panted and groaned her name as he came within her.

They caught their breath as he slowed his pace. She giggled and bit her finger as he pulled out of her, laying beside her. “That was- was-” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Wow.”

“Really?” Gabriel smirked and peered over at her with messy blonde hair.

“Really…” Emilie sighed and rolled onto her side. She ran her fingers along his chest and peered up at him. “You’re amazing. In every way, Gabe.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so. You’re not so bad yourself.” Gabriel smiled at her and she giggled.

She smacked him on the chest. “Alright, come on. Get up. We have a cake to bake, Mister.”

“I can’t. You’ve mortally wounded me. I fear I can’t go on…” Gabriel put his forearm over his eyes and feigned death.

“Guess, I’ll have to eat it all by myself… Tis a shame…” Emilie put on her clothes and put her hair up as she looked over her shoulder with a smug expression.

“I suddenly feel better.” Gabriel jumped up and got dressed to run after her. He caught her in his arms and tickled her as she screamed and giggled. She squirmed in his arms, trying to get away.

 

000

 

Gabriel paced in a bedroom as he fixed his tie. He was so nervous. He thought he was nervous enough as it was when he had proposed to her at his first fashion show, but this is was far more nerve racking. More so than when she had told him she was pregnant.

He swallowed hard and heard a knock at the door. “Come in!”

“Are you ready?” Emilie appeared in the doorway in a flowy white dress. It hugged her breasts and the sleeves hung off her shoulders. It had a lace bodice and the white satin of the dress flowed over her small baby bump.

“It’s bad luck for me to see you before you walk down the aisle, Em.” Gabriel covered his eyes with his forearm and she smiled as she walked up to him.

“I think we already failed at traditions, Gabe.” Emilie giggled and pulled his arm from his eyes.

“Well, we could have had one tradition left.” Gabriel laughed and touched her stomach. He got down on one knee and spoke to their baby. “Huh, Adrien?”

Emilie blushed as he pressed his lips to her stomach. “Adrien, huh? We don’t even know if it’s a boy.”

Gabriel smiled up at her as he stood up and kissed her on the cheek. “He will be.” He put the veil over her face and she smiled up at him.

“And if it’s a girl?” She smiled and touched his cheek.

“Then we’ll spell it different.” Gabriel smiled and she giggled.

“Okay.” Emilie walked away from him. “I’ll see you down that aisle, big fashion designer.”

Gabriel chuckled and went back to straightening his tux.

 

000

 

 

Gabriel held Emilie’s hand as the contractions hit. He stayed silent as doctors and nurses came in and out of the room. It was all a blur and the only thing on his mind was if she was okay and if the baby was too.

“Alright, are you ready to have this baby?” The doctor walked in and began to get ready to deliver their son.

“So, ready.” Emilie peered over at Gabriel.

“Let’s do it then.” The doctor got ready and Gabriel helped brace Emilie.

She pushed over and over again and eventually fell back against the pillows and shook her head up at Gabriel. “I can’t… I can’t do it anymore.”

“You can. Just relax for a moment. You can do it, love.” Gabriel smiled at her and brushed his fingers through her damp hair. “Soon, you’ll get to hold him. We’ll get to see him and show him all the love the world has to offer.”

“Just breathe a moment.” The doctor smiled and waited for her to be ready to start pushing again. “He’s right there.”

Emilie breathed a few breaths with Gabriel’s guidance and she nodded at him. He helped her sit up again and the doctor got ready.

“Alright, on the next one, push.” The doctor peered up at her and Emilie screamed as she pushed down. “Good. Keep going. He’s almost here.”

Emilie sobbed as she continued to push with each contraction until she saw her baby appear in the doctor’s hands. She panted and fell back against the bed.

“It’s a boy.” The doctor celebrated and placed him on Emilie’s chest.

Emilie cried as she fawned over him, while the nurse cleaned him off with a blanket and cleaned his nose, causing the baby to cry out. “It’s okay… you’re okay…” She smiled down at their son as Gabriel cut the cord.

They took their son off to the side to weigh him, clean him, and get him ready to be held again. The doctor cleaned Emilie up and put the sheet back down over her legs, while the nurse brought their baby over to them.

Emilie took him into her arms and pressed her lips to his head. “He’s so cute…” Emilie sobbed and Gabriel wiped tears from his eyes.

“He’s as beautiful as you are.” Gabriel kissed her on the forehead and put his finger in their son’s tiny hand. Adrien gripped his finger. “Aren’t you, Adrien?”

Emilie peered up at Gabriel with a warm smile. “You were right, he’d be a boy you know…”

“I know.” Gabriel chuckled and she smacked him in the chest. “Ow…” He laughed harder and rubbed where she had hit him.

“You’re ridiculous.” Emilie weakly giggled.

Gabriel leaned into her and smirked. “But you love me anyway.”

“I really do…” Emilie sighed and captured his lips with her own.

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

**[Souvenir by Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/z9giPcpYfVs) **

 

 


End file.
